random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr. Grille
Welcome Hey Mr. Grille, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited Meap!, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 14:22, February 27, 2011 Thanks for making 45 page look better! =) Loki Laufeyson 14:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) MR GRILLE,are you going to check up all of the articles and mark them with:stub or candidate for deletion?! and by the way,I live in Russia and now am talking to you,isn't it strange o.O Err...that was me Loki,who wrote that. Forgot to signLoki Laufeyson 15:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Just envious... You know,you earn badges so'' HEAVENLY fast. And I am the god of trickery,so that's why I'm envious. Pity me. By the way,how old are you? I'm twelve.(I know the question is dead annoying,but hey,it's random!) Loki Laufeyson 15:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The ''trick!! At least,now I am not alone! God of trickery has worshippers! (I'm also the god of lies,so no one believes). By the way,thanks. Loki Laufeyson 15:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep! You have been given rollback status and are under consideration for Adminship! I am impressed with all of your edits around here. Keep up the good work! Mad Hatter I like hats! 15:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) So no one can edit it and make it like before. Cream and Crimson 03:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fudge Monkeys! Heheyy! Could you help me? I dropped my taco... - Cheerfool k-hoysiclles, jokz - Cheerfool fail badges Actually, I did have something, how come i've earned about three more badges but they don't show up on my file. I got the first Question and answer yesterday, it said I got it, but when I went back to my page it wasn't there. It's similar for the making edits one, I only see it when I go on my talk page. -Cheerfool Yeah I know. It was a decision me and AgentP both had to make and we chose who we know for sure will work for adminship. We may need more admins soon though and will keep you in mind. Sorry :( Mad Hatter I like hats! 23:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh Thats not what I ment. I ment they have adminship expirence and will help out with the coding more. Look, if I had my way you, Phenox, and Dr,Whatcha would be the admins. I didnt want J at all but we had decided a looong time ago if we ever needed admins we would both choose one, see how it goes, then get more if needed. Do you want to know what I had in mind? Hmm? It would be that J would go inactive (witch will probably happen) then I would pick two more admins. I gave you rollback in the meantime so you would be FOR SURE on our radar. Really it depends on if J is active or not but this is a big site so we will more than likely be needing admins again soon. I have to say I admire your spunk. You want something and you went for it. I am going to talk to AgentP later today and see what he thinks about a third admin. If it was just my decision you would be one already :P But remember we both have to agree. In the meantime prove that you should be one by editing, marking pages, ect. Adminship So, I talked it over with him and... Your an admin! Congrads! :D I Saw I saw the message on Team Doof's page. First off, you do not capitalize the F in Phoenixfeather13TheSecond. Second, I prefer it if users call me Phoenix. Third I was blocked because when reporting a page to AgentP, he thought I had created the page, and blocked me for a day due to miscommunication. Just thought I should let you know. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 18:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) WHY!?!?!?!? Ok...since appparently you want an explimation,why did you delete my "How to imitate what happened at Japan" page?You Stole My Spinal Chord! 20:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Random wikis! Wikipedia Bulbapedia Complipedia (De awsom wikia) Random-ness Wiki (another awesome wiki that's super awesome!) CompliensCreator00 22:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC) (a wiki)]] Deletion Rafer45: Hey, would you please delete the pages "letters with drawings" and "paralelepipedo"? I was trying to insert some drawings I could type, but it didn´t work out well. I tried to delete it, but I selected the wrong thing because I didn´t know I couldn´t delete my post. I ended up making two absolutely useless pages, so I´d please like you to delete them. Thank you Innappropriate Page Mr. Grille, there's a page I need deleted.It's called bikini swimsuit and I don't think the pictures are appropriate.And if you can't delete this(for some reason),please find someone who can.Also,if your wondering who made it,it was a "Wikia Contributor".SEEYA Tonight Is All "Electric" 00:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Gazzette I am (was) in charge of it but I am concidering reviving it though. If I can have at least three people willing to help we can start the beggining of April! Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 02:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Work to thee My grilled liege! Please visit any of the user category pages! They seem to be stuck. They keep "containing no pages or media" whatever I,liar,do... The One You Love To Hate Yeah! The firstissue will be up not tomorrow but the day after tomorrow TD